


Withholding Evidence

by Inzannatea (Zanna23)



Series: Phracking Inzane (PFF Series) [8]
Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: F/M, Masturbation, Phrack Fucking Friday, Voyeurism, late season 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-03-26 09:31:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13854987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zanna23/pseuds/Inzannatea
Summary: In wrapping up the Belinda Rosewell murder (S3E7 Game, Set, & Murder) Jack comes across the boudoir pictures taken of and confiscated by Special Constable Phryne Fisher.





	1. Chapter 1

“Sir, the last of the Rosewell evidence requires your signature.”

“Ah… Just leave it Collins, I’ll get to it...” he exhaled in exhaustion looking at the stack of other paperwork ahead of the Rosewell case, “Eventually. And Collins?”

“Yes sir?”

 “Good work. Go home. I’ll close up.”

 His newly-minted senior constable beamed at him, “Thank you, sir!”

 “Good night, Collins.”

As Collins left, the telephone rang. Jack shooed him out the door as he picked up the receiver. No sense in keeping the boy from his fiancée.

 “City South Police.”

“Jack!” a lovely and familiar voice sounded over the line, “Aren’t you there a little late? I thought you were coming over for a night cap.”

 “Miss Fisher. I’m afraid I’m going to have to let you down. There’s just too much to get sorted. Perhaps another time?”

 “You never let me down, Jack. Another time. Good night.”

 

The line went dead and he stared at the receiver for a moment, wishing he could travel through the line to press his lips against hers. They weren’t quite at that point yet, though. Jack had been working up to it. He’d come close a few times, but it was never quite the right moment.

 

* * *

 

 

Nearly an hour later Jack was finally opening the file for the Belinda Rosewell murder. He blinked heavily at a large envelope with a metal clasp closure. The envelope was inscribed with the words, “Special Constable Fisher.”

He thought he’d already gone through all of her paperwork, dodgy though it was. This was going to be a long night.

Jack took a deep breath and then unclasped and opened the envelope.

_Oh, dear God —what has she done?_

  

> _He’s far too slippery a customer… I have a better idea, Jack._

 

Of course this was her idea. He flipped through the pictures of ever decreasing articles of clothing with an annoyed huff and pinch of the bridge of his nose. Tossing them on the desk with a roll of his eyes as he continued to go through the rest of the evidence, signing where necessary.

 _Typical,_ he thought in annoyance. _Once again withholding evidence. Keeping things from me for her own benefit and self-interest. She really should have warned me that_ — he glanced over at the pictures sitting just out of his normal line of sight. Shiny satin brassiere and tap pants, dark stockings held up by garters, and much more porcelain skin than he was accustomed to seeing on her. He’d seen most of it, certainly… but always in fleeting glances in fraught circumstances.

He set down his fountain pen and picked up the stack of photographs. Frederick Burn may be an odious human being, but he was a damn fine photographer. He ran his finger down the body of the subject. Damn fine photographer. Very nice lighting. Good composition.

It was no use trying to admire the photographs for their artistic merit. His cock was beginning to strain against his trousers. He gripped his cock through the wool of his trousers and began to slide it up and down slowly as he studied the picture the mostly naked Phryne Fisher. With the layers of fabric between the skin of his hand and the skin of his shaft, he could almost imagine it was her nimble fingers or—even better—her warm silken folds enveloping him. His eyes traced over every curve, every dip and angle of her perfect body. The sensation was delightful, but soon he needed more. He unclasped his trousers and reached his hand inside to take ahold of himself. The blood which flowed to his cock making it hard, made it warm. He first trailed feather-light fingertips along the ridge of the vein until he reached the base. He took himself in hand at the base of his cock and began tugging rhythmically.

He was close. He could feel his climax building. His hand tugged harder and faster and harder and faster as a low moan escaped his lips. He knew it was wrong to be doing this in his office, but that woman just… drove him to distraction! He was all alone. The door was locked. What harm… “Mmmmm.”   _What the hell was that?_ He stopped abruptly, holding his breath. From the hallway he heard a sharp gasp.

Jack stood quickly, stuffing himself back into his trousers and grabbing the baton from the top of the filing cabinet. He carefully rounded the corner ready to strike if nec…

“Hello, Jack.”

He lowered his baton.

“Phryne? What? What are… why are you here?”

Phryne looked him up and down, arching an eyebrow when she visually passed his still tented trousers.

“I thought you could use my _special_ constabulary help.”

Jack narrowed his eyes at her trying to figure out her game, “So you broke into the police station?”

“I came to offer my help!”

“I retired you.”

“You were serious about that?”

Jack rolled his eyes and walked back into his office, Phryne hot on his heels.

“I thought I mentioned that your paperwork showed a certain lack of attention to detail? Why do you think I’m still here?”

Phryne moved toward him, “Jack… I didn’t realize that it was going to cause you problems.”

Jack sighed heavily running his hands through his hair, “Just go home, Miss Fisher.”

Phryne spotted the pictures Frederick Burn took of her scattered on the desk. She’d seen what Jack had been up to and found it very stimulating, indeed.

Jack was embarrassed. He was doing his best not to act such, but Phryne could tell.

“Jack— I know what you were doing before you found me in the hallway.”

Jack’s eyes widened as a flush of red spread across his face, “You know what… what? Oh.”

Phryne closed the distance between them, placing her hands on Jack’s waist.

She leaned in close to his ear, “This is something I can help you complete, Inspector, if you’ll let me.”

“Phryne,” He pulled away and searched her eyes deeply, looking for permission or guidance or he really wasn’t sure…  “There are so many…”

“Jack, I can see the evidence of your desire. I think it would be hypocritical to start withholding evidence now.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Immediately following the events of Chapter 1, Phryne and Jack have a talk about what's going on with them.

“Jack?” Had she finally pushed him too far? He was frozen. Eyes locked with hers. Pupils shot wide. He hadn’t moved in what felt like hours. “Jack? Are you alr...mmm…”

Suddenly, his hands were cupping her face, fingers tangling in her hair. His lips were pressed against hers in a desperate kiss. 

Phryne’s eyes widened in surprise before she grinned into the kiss and tugged him closer by his waistband. Her eyes drifted shut as she melted into the kiss. Her tongue darted out and traced his full lips, seeking entry.

Jack’s eyes shot open and his hands fell.  He tried to pull away, but Phryne held him firmly by the waist. 

“I… I’m sorry… I didn’t mean …” he was blushing, trying to look everywhere but at her.

“Jack… stop.”  He did. 

He met her eyes again.

“Jack? What are you afraid of?”

He stared mutely at her trying to figure out the answer to that question for himself. 

“Jack?” Phryne lifted her hand to his face, gently caressing his cheekbone with her thumb. He closed his eyes, leaning into her touch. 

“You,” he met her eyes again, “Us. I’m afraid of losing something solid in the pursuit of— something ephemeral.”

“I see. Don’t you want us to be lovers?”

Jack nodded. His gaze dropped.

“Surely, you must know I desire it as well, Jack.”

“But what happens the next day? Do we go back to being partners? I don’t know that I can go back to the way things are once we take that step.”

Phryne looked at him aghast for a moment. He felt this was a hopeless situation. He had no idea how to move forward from this.

“Jack?” he met her eyes again, “Do you love me?”

He blinked at her in shock. _Of course, I do._   _I'm just not quite prepared to answer so direct a question._

“Well? Do you love me, Jack Robinson? It can’t be that difficult a question.”

“Um… ah… yes,” he cleared his throat, “Yes, I do… love… you. Yes.”

“Regardless of whether or not we have sex, will those feelings for me be easy to overcome?” Phryne asked archly. 

“Uh… no. No, I suspect not,” Jack confirmed. 

“So, I’m to understand that you want to withhold the physical pleasures of love because you don’t know what’s going to happen between us?”

“Uh…”

“Jack!  _ Life _ is ephemeral. You’re a police officer, you could be killed in a raid or a crim could get the upper hand. We don’t know what life has in store for us. Why not be happy with what we have of it?”

“I told you I’d never ask you to change… but I don’t know if I could just be one of many,” Jack dropped his head again. 

“ _ WELL! _ You’ve not actually  _ asked _ me anything!” Phryne was exasperated. “I feel as if I should get at least  _ some _ say in this!”

Jack looked up with a start. Damn, this woman was annoying. And brilliant. And wonderful. And everything he never knew he wanted. He pressed his lips together in frustration.  He stood up straighter now, shoving his hands in his pockets. 

“Well… you… you… aren’t the one who will be left heartbroken when it inevitably ends.”

She narrowed her eyes, putting her hands on her hips and stood taller to face him directly, “Says who?”

Jack was confused, but not quite willing to let this go. “You’ve got your other lovers... “

“What other lovers?” Phryne was indignant. 

“What about Compton?” Jack asked pointedly.

“What about Concetta?” Phryne countered.

Jack rolled his eyes dramatically, “That’s not… I… Concetta wasn’t like that! I just said that… to…”

“To what Jack? Make me jealous? Why do you think it worked?” Phryne’s lips had gone thin. Her nostrils flaring in anger. 

Jack slumped backwards against the desk, gaping at her. “I… I really don’t know.”

Her anger eased as she saw the utter confusion in his eyes. “You really don’t, do you?” 

Phryne reached for his hand and laced her fingers in his, “Come home with me, Jack.”

“Phryne…” He tilted his head at her in protest.

She pressed her finger to his lips, “Come home with me, or we’re doing this here and now. Unless you can give me a good reason?”

“I can’t be one of many.”

“I’ve already had many… I can’t take back what I’ve already done in my life… surely you’re not asking that?” Phryne said inching closer. 

“No… No… I just mean…”

“You want don’t want me to have other lovers when we’re together?”  Phryne asked.

“I… I don’t know if I could handle that,” Jack tried to drop his gaze but she wouldn’t let him.

“What do you want?” she pressed, “Marriage?”

“No!” He said quickly, “No… I was terrible at marriage. I just want…”  he stroked her fingers. 

“What do you want, Jack?”

Jack’s eyes glistened. His voice was gravelly and full of emotion, “You.” 

Phryne leaned forward and kissed him gently.  She rested her forehead against his. “Come home with me, Jack Robinson.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack finally agrees to go home with Phryne

“Nightcap?” She offered as he awkwardly hung his overcoat and hat on the rack in the foyer.

Jack was startled out of his thoughts by her voice. They had barely spoken since they left City South. Phryne said “ _ Come home with me,”  _ and he ran out of reasons to say “No.” He’d merely nodded and allowed himself to be led to her motorcar. She even kept the motorcar at reasonable speeds, evidently to not scare him off. He couldn’t think of what to say to her on the drive to St. Kilda, so he said nothing. 

“Yes, thank you,” he took the proffered glass from her and attempted to smile in thanks. He didn’t think he used quite the right muscles and his brows knitted in concern, fretting about what signal he had just sent her with whatever look he’d expressed.

“Jack, relax,” she ordered, “Come sit with me.” She took her place on the chaise, patting it to invite him to join her.

Jack stiffly did what he was told. 

Phryne set down her glass, pressing herself against Jack. She leaned forward and kissed him lightly, once, twice… and then trailed little kisses toward his ear, “Now Jack, about those pictures. Tell me what were you thinking when you were looking at them?”

Jack coughed nervously, “Phryne! I... I can’t!” 

Phryne pulled back and studied Jack for a moment.  He was blushing again. She stood up quickly and started unbuttoning her blouse. “I see the problem. We left the photographs at the office.”

He watched stunned as she removed her blouse and skirt. She stood before him wearing something very similar to the photograph he’d found so alluring earlier. But this was real. This was flesh and blood. He could feel the heat of her. Hear her breath lengthen in arousal. Smell the scent of her. See the vibrant color of her. If he were brave enough, he could reach out and touch her satin undergarments, the silk of the stockings, her soft and supple skin. 

“What were you thinking when you looked at the photographs, Jack?” She stood as a goddess over him, demanding worship. 

His eyes wanted to take all of her in, but were drawn—as ever— to hers. “That I wanted to touch you.”

“Show me,” she said. 

He reached his hands up the sides of her body and let them tentatively rest on the satin of her brassiere near her breasts. He looked into her eyes, tacitly asking if it was alright to continue. She answered with a smile, a soft moan, and then pressed her body firmly into his hands. 

Emboldened by her response, he let his hands slide down her sides to her hips. His large hands moved around to cup the globes of her ass as he leaned in to plant a kiss on her belly through the satin of her chemise. 

Phryne moaned again and sank her fingertips into Jack’s pomade-stiffened hair.  His movements with his hands and mouth were slow and sensual. She never doubted he would be a very satisfactory lover, but she was pleased that it didn’t appear—so far, at any rate—that he’d need major correction. As with all things he was meticulous and thorough… but there was a barely contained energy she could feel radiating from him. There were hidden passions here. 

She pulled her chemise over her head, exposing her bare belly to Jack. He licked his lips and looked at her questioningly. “Not all the photographs had the chemise,” she offered.  Jack shook his head chuckling and then immediately grabbed her bottom again, this time pulling her skin to his kisses more vigorously than before. He’d had the other senses. Now he was getting a taste. The taste of her skin was divine. Ambrosia. He felt he wanted to kiss and taste every inch of her. 

“Jack?” her voice had grown husky with arousal, “You were also touching yourself when I found you in your office.”

Jack pulled back to look at her. He glanced down at his tented trousers, and very obvious arousal, “I… yes. I was.”  

“Tell me how?” she asked. 

He blinked at her a few times and then moved his hand toward his covered cock to show her what he’d done… her hand stopped his and she placed his hand back on her ass. 

“No, Jack. Tell me.”

He could barely contain himself when she wasn’t touching him. How was he going to survive this?

“Right. I… was interested in the photographs. My… um… manhood became... “ 

“How did you start touching your cock, Jack?” She smiled at him. 

“Ahem… First I rubbed it through my trousers…” 

Phryne dropped to her knees and put her dainty hands around his thick hardness through the trouser fabric. “Mmm… this feels lovely,” Phryne said. 

Jack sucked in a sharp breath. Her nimble fingers were delightfully adept at this… but Jack needed more. Phryne could see the furrow forming in his brow. He needed a release. 

“What do you imagine when you do this, Jack?” 

Jack shut his eyes, trying not to lose control, “That… I’m inside you. That we’re making love.”

“I think you’ll find, Jack Robinson, that  _ this _ ,” she said with a tug of his cock through trousers, “Is a pale comparison to the reality.”  He groaned.

With that she unfastened his trousers and helped him out of them.

Phryne smiled when she got a full look at his erect cock. She would have plenty of time to get acquainted with it, but for now, she took it in hand and stroked. 

Jack’s head fell backward on the chaise as Phryne worked his shaft. He felt a shift on the chaise and looked up to see Phryne straddling him, hovering over his bobbing member. 

He reached up to her hips to steady her. “Phryne… are you sure?”

Phryne looked down at Jack and smiled. She leaned forward, kissed him deeply, and then guided him inside her. “I’ve never been more certain about anything, Jack.”

 


End file.
